


A Savior's Sacrifice

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had sacrificed herself to save her team. Now they were leaving her to her apparent punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Savior's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine. Only the OCs are mine.
> 
> -Written for the dark_fest prompt: Claymore (manga or anime), what does the Organization do with Claymores who survive horrific injuries, but are too physically damaged to be of use anymore?

When the news had come to them, they weren't at all surprised to hear what the result was for the group that they had sent out together. Injuries no matter how had been would happen to the warriors all the time.

They all healed quickly, there was no evidence of injury or scaring from their missions. None of the public knew how many of their supposed "protectors" had come close to dying or Awakening.

All of the warriors knew their place in the world.

Die as warriors with a human heart or die as hungry mindless monsters and be killed by the other warriors.

Each of them designed to be better than the past male generations, to get stronger than them, and useful for other means.

But this was different somehow, one of the warriors on the latest mission had apparently decided to be stupidly brave against their target and managed to save the entire team while taking the most damage to herself.

Foolhardy and brave made for a bad combination in a warrior, least of all lower ranks were expected to be killed off quicker than the members of the higher ranked warriors.

Her injuries were rather grave indeed, the report was that she would survive the injuries. Her legs and arms were damaged beyond repair it seemed, her eyes would take too much to regenerate.

But she would no longer be useful for doing jobs out in the eye of the public.

Official report was that she had died of her injuries and her number had been given to someone else. The single digit that had been with her team, had been demoted in rank and later died in an unfortunate accident. The two lower digits would later meet a similar fate as the second single digit had.

She would only be seen as and thought of as merely a wandering ghost by anyone who was likely to catch a glimpse of her.

0000

"No longer useful..."

"Eyes are gone..."

"Dead officially..."

"Only considered a ghost..."

"Team all dead..."

She knew what she had done.

She had sacrificed herself in favor of protecting the other single digit and the lower digits that were with them. Now the Organization was leaving her alone insolation away from the other warriors.

She had taken a calculated risk to save the others and had injured her pride in the process. The other single digit was the one that she had meant to save from the Yoma, the lower digits she had thought would be have smart enough to stay out of her way.

In the dark, she smiled slightly.

Yes it had hurt and she missed her eyes, but she had known what she was doing. Now there was nothing for her, she wouldn't get promoted to the next highest rank that had been above hers.

Was this their way of punishing her? By denying her contact with others of the Organization. It was hard to know how many days had passed, when she couldn't even see anything that would indicate that. It was always dark, not that she knew otherwise since her eyes were taking time to regenerate still.

She heard the sound of a door opening and her head turned toward the sound.

"Come to visit a ghost have you?"

"You know... you could fix all this damage yourself instead of waiting for it to fix itself. Push yourself to your limit and it could all be fixed."

"That would mean loosing my human mind and then Awakening into a monster."

"My team -"

"Are all dead. Unfortunately they all met unfortunate ends after you were put in this room to heal. They are dead because of you, you know."

"What?"

The cold bodiless voice continued as though she hadn't spoken, as though her words never meant any importance at all.

"Now push yourself to your limit and you can leave this room."

"No."

"Very well. You will stay here for what remains of your life."

She listened as the door opened and shut loudly. Only then did she allow tears to fall from her ruined eyes.


End file.
